nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightsaber
|type=Melee |capacity= |era=*Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Generally Force-users }} Designed as much for elegance in combat as for ceremony, the lightsaber, also known as a "laser sword", was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with Sith and Dark Jedi. It was a blade of pure plasmaLuke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor energy suspended in a force containment field that kept individuals from feeling the plasma's heat.Outcast The plasma was emitted from a hilt which was almost always crafted by the wielder to match their own needs, preferences, and style. Because the saber contained all its weight in the hilt and generated a strong gyroscopic effect, it was very difficult for the untrained to wield. In the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force. History holds out a lightsaber constructed c.10,000 BBY.]] Since the formation of the Tython Jedi after the Force Wars circa 25,000 BBY, ceremonial weapons became an integral part of the order. Later, combining advanced offworld technology with a forging ritual, the Jedi learned to "freeze" a laser beam, technology that would later lead the Jedi toward the design of the lightsaber. By the time of the Duinuogwuin Contention around 15,500 BBY, the Jedi Order's studies in energy-based technology yielded success; they developed a method to generate a focused beam of energy that arced circumferentially back to its source, creating the first portable high-energy blade. These preliminary lightsabers were highly unstable and inefficiently guzzled power from a belt-mounted power supply; they could only be used for a brief duration before overheating. Owing to these flaws, the first lightsabers were little more than ceremonial objects, seldom worn, and much less utilized. The stability shortfalls that plagued the weapon's previous designs were corrected through the ages, so that by the Hundred-Year Darkness of 7,000 BBY the cumbersome and rare weapons gave way to elegant and more commonly used lightsabers. Despite their stability, however, power output continued to be an issue. They still required the belt-worn power pack of previous generations. The power cable from belt to blade tended to restrict the Jedi's movement in combat and prevented the usage of the Saber Throw. However, the newly stable blade granted them a superior advantage in hand-to-hand combat against heavily-armored foes. ]] It was not until after the Great Hyperspace War that the earliest modern lightsaber was designed. The restricting power cable and external power pack of old designs were replaced with internal power components by the time of the Gank Massacres in 4,800 BBY. An internal superconductor was introduced which transferred the returning looped energy from the negative-charged flux aperture back into an internal power cell. With this modification, the power cell would only expend power when the energy loop was broken, solving the age-old power supply problem. After the Great Jedi Purge, lightsabers became rare relics prized by some collectors. In the years of Palpatine's Galactic Empire, some lightsabers found their way onto the black market and were sold for untold amounts. They only re-entered the galactic scene with the rise of the New Jedi Order, thanks to the teachings of Luke Skywalker and the re-discovery of Jedi Holocrons and teachings believed lost after the Purge. After the fall of Palpatine and the re-emergence of the Jedi, other groups of Force-users like Desann's Reborn and the Disciples of Ragnos mass-produced lightsabers to arm their fast-growing legions. By contrast, the New Jedi maintained the old ways and rituals, using their connections with the Force to personally construct their own sabers. In 137 ABY, Imperial Knights also constructed their own lightsabers, ensuring that all were of the same design, yet keeping each weapon unique. These lightsabers were seen as symbols of how the individual self was less than the Empire the Knights served. Construction constructing her lightsaber in the caves of Ilum.]] The ritual of constructing one's own lightsaber was an integral part of Jedi training, and involved not just technological skill, but also a close attunement to the Force. In the days of the Old Republic, the ice caverns of Ilum were used as a ceremonial site where Padawans came to build their first lightsabers. It was here and in similar places that the Jedi would choose the best focusing crystal(s) for them through meditation and communion with the Force, and then complete the assembly of their lightsaber. Traditionally, constructing a lightsaber took about a month.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force This includes assembling the pieces, both by hand and with the Force, and meditating to imbue the crystals. A Jedi would often spend weeks putting it together, making sure that each part fit perfectly, and that it met their exact preferences in length, color, blade frequency, and so on; at the height of the Clone Wars, though, it was reported that one could be built in as little as two days. The lightsaber's hilt consisted of an alloy cylinder traditionally 25 to 30 centimeters long; however, design and dimensions of hilts varied greatly in part to the preferences and needs of each creator. The hilt casing contained the intricate components that created and shaped the unique blade. High-powered energy was unleashed through a series of positively charged focusing lenses and energizers, manifesting a beam of energy that extended outward from the base to a length of about a meter, then arced circumferentially back to a negatively charged fissure ringing the emitter. A superconductor completed the power loop by feeding the transformed energy back into the internal power cell, where the energy loop began anew. By adding up to three focusing crystals of varying attributes, the blade's length and power output could be adjusted using control mechanisms built into the hilt's shaft. Whether by the fledgling Padawan, the experienced master, or a Jedi artisan, construction of the lightsaber began with the acquisition of the necessary components with which to build the weapon. All lightsabers contain some common basic components: *A Lightsaber hilt **An activation stud plate **A safety switch **A Pommel cap *A power cell **A power conduit *An emitter matrix *A Focusing lens *One to three focusing crystals Many lightsabers made use of a pressure sensor in the hilt's grip that deactivated the blade whenever it was released, acting as a deadman switch. Other lightsabers were constructed to continue functioning when thrown or dropped, sometimes utilizing a locking mechanism, or simply created without the pressure sensor. Traditionally, the crystal was the last component to be sought. It was the very life essence of the weapon, and gave it both its color and potency. Much scrutiny went into the selection of this final and most important element of the lightsaber. .]] With all the components in hand, the Jedi would begin the assembly process. Because of the intricacies of the technology used, the Force was employed to bind the components at a molecular level. This micro-manipulation of the components enabled the closed loop design to operate with near-perfect efficiency. Because each Jedi personally constructed his or her own weapon from scratch, no two lightsabers were exactly the same. Some Padawans built their lightsabers to resemble their Master's as a sign of respect. The knowledge of lightsaber construction largely disappeared after Order 66, but Luke Skywalker found the records and the materials he needed to construct his own lightsaber in Obi-Wan Kenobi's hut on Tatooine.Shadows of the Empire (novel) It is important to note that Wade VoxStar Wars: Demolition and Jaden Korr were able to successfully construct a lightsaber without any formal Jedi instruction.Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Crystal variants Crystal color, type and number contributed to some of the variations often found in lightsabers. The color of the crystal used decided the eventual color of the lightsaber "blade." Adegan crystals, also known as Ilum crystals, were some of the most popular ones used in lightsabers. These crystals could be imbued with the Force, helping Jedi become one with the saber. The crystal's weak Force signature could be felt by Jedi a short distance away. After discovering the Kaiburr Crystal on Mimban, Luke Skywalker added a small shard of it to the focusing crystal assembly in his lightsaber. The fragment of the crystal made the blade more powerful and efficient. Others, such as Leia Organa Solo and Lumiya, also utilized shards of the Kaiburr in their weapons. Other natural crystals, like Nextors and Daminds, could be found throughout the galaxy, and could be used in the shaping of the lightsaber's blade. Used because their engineered qualities created a slightly more powerful blade and were more easily augmented, synthetic lightsaber crystals were an artificial construction of a crystal, commonly with a red shading, although they could be made in any color. Due to the common red shading, they were often nicknamed 'bloodshine blades'. Not without disadvantages, these crystals were more unstable, short-lived, and less maneuverable than their natural counterparts. Synth-crystals were frequently used by darksiders, most of all the Sith. Although it rarely happened, a synthetic crystal lightsaber blade was capable of overloading a regular lightsaber in combat, making it short out. Some types of pearls or ingots of certain ores could be used instead of crystals, though this was an arcane and ancient craft dating back to before the Battle of Ruusan. Following his adventures on Taris, Revan discovered that a krayt dragon pearl could be utilized as part of a lightsaber, greatly enhancing its power. Hilt variants The most common variety of lightsaber hilt was about 20-35 centimeters, using one or two crystals, and was best wielded with two hands. It was a trademark of the Jedi and their Sith counterparts. During the time of the New Jedi Order, a number of hilt varieties of this lightsaber type existed, but it is unknown if Force-sensitives of other eras also conformed to these standardized hilt options. Archaic lightsaber Archaic lightsabers, also known as protosabers—The earliest known form of lightsaber. It consisted of a hilt most often made of solid duranium, a focusing crystal that was set in place inside the hand-carved hilt, a power pack that was strapped to the belt or back of the wielder and a cord that connected to the power pack and to the base of the hilt. Much like later lightsabers, their focusing crystal was set inside a hilt from which a blade of energy was emitted. The main difference between these lightsabers and later versions lay in that the hilt was connected by a cable to an external power pack carried by the wielder on his or her back. The invention of smaller power cells that could be fit within the hilt of the lightsaber and the greater freedom of movement gained by this advance in lightsaber technology made protosabers obsolete. Odan-Urr wielded such a lightsaber, as did many of the Jedi before the Great Sith War. Electrum Electrum—A lightsaber with a hilt forged from gold-like electrum was often called an "electrum lightsaber." The electrum finish gave the lightsaber a majestic, regal appearance. In the last days of the Old Jedi Order, electrum lightsabers were reserved for senior members of the Jedi Council. Mace Windu's and Darth Sidious' lightsabers were examples of such. Curved-hilt lightsaber 's curved-hilt lightsaber]] Curved-hilt lightsaber—A standard design during the prime of Form II lightsaber combat, curved hilts allowed more precise movements as well as reasonable flexibility in lightsaber combat. The curved hilt also provided a challenge when defending against it, because the wielder would strike a slightly different angle than with a normal hilt. It was also more complex and gave the maker a bigger challenge in aligning its crystals. This type of lightsaber was used by Count Dooku,Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones his apprentice Komari Vosa,Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and later his Dark Side Adept Asajj Ventress.Star Wars: Clone Wars Prior to the Battle of Ruusan, the Sith Master Na'daz possessed a lightsaber with a curved hilt. Na'daz's apprentice, Kas'im, acquired the weapon after killing him, and later presented it to Darth Bane.Darth Bane: Path of Destruction Guard shoto Guard Shotos—A rare variant on the traditional lightsaber hilt (also referred to as "lightsaber tonfas"). They had an odd perpendicular-gripped style. The only known users were the Jedi Padawan Maris Brood and Sinya, a Black Sun agent. Blade Variants Training lightsaber Training lightsabers—The training lightsaber was used by Jedi younglings, to practice lightsaber combat. While non-lethal, contact with the blade could cause bruising and even minor burns. This type of lightsaber was often used in conjunction with the basic Shii-Cho style of lightsaber combat. It was also used by Padawans and training droids in the Jedi Praxeum during the New Jedi Order. Dual-phase Dual-phase Lightsaber—This type of lightsaber used a combination of focusing crystals to create a blade that could extend up to double the original length with a simple activation. Unlike typical lightsabers, which often possessed a manual adjuster for reducing the blade emission, the dual-phased blade could be triggered in an instant, adding an element of surprise to catch an opponent off guard. Additionally, dual-phase lightsabers also had a blade-width adjust. Gantoris wielded such a lightsaber,Dark Apprentice as did Corran Horn.I, Jedi Records from circa 400 BBY indicate that Keiran Halcyon constructed a special dual phase lightsaber that could go from the standard 1.3 meters to a length of three meters with flick of a switch. Most dual phase lightsabers date from the Jedi Civil War, when lightsaber duels were common and the Sith were at the height of their power. As more beings became aware of the Jedi fighting skills and the Jedi themselves strove to end disputes without drawing their weapons, duels grew less frequent and dual-phase lightsabers went out of style. Shoto Short Lightsaber or Shoto—A lightsaber employing a shorter blade than the more common lightsaber. The smaller blade allowed for easier use in combat by those Jedi who were of a smaller stature, such as Jedi Masters Yoda, Even Piell, Yaddle, and Tsui Choi. A shoto was sometimes utilized in the Niman combat style by individuals of normal stature, such as Jedi Master Kavar. Those not Force-sensitive could use this type of lightsaber due to its shorter blade. Underwater Underwater Lightsaber—While most lightsabers shorted out when the blade touches water, this blade was made to operate underwater due to two crystals employing a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse.Clone Wars Chapter 5 Generally only Jedi from aquatic races would go to the trouble of constructing a waterproof saber, as only they had the mobility to use it effectively underwater. However, there were several other non-aquatic lightsaber-wielders who modified their weapons, so they were functional underwater. Blade Colors , Agen Kolar, Mace Windu, and Kit Fisto show the various colors in Jedi lightsabers.]] The color of a lightsaber blade was defined by the focusing crystals used in its construction. The Jedi collected crystals of varying types from natural deposits, whereas the Sith made use of fabricated synth-crystals usually designed to be red. After the Great Jedi Purge, synth-crystals were also shaped and used by Jedi on occasion. Prior to the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, ancient Jedi wielded blades of every color and hue. Some ancient Jedi even wielded blades of red, although the Order usually avoided any colors that might associate them with the Sith. Red was also avoided since it was the most common representation of blood and violence. After the Ruusan conflict, however, Jedi turned to more common Adegan crystals of blue or green. Other colors still existed, but became extremely rare. Black lightsaber crystals were also known to exist. In the era of the Jedi Civil War, the color of a Jedi's blade was a traditional symbol for the path the Jedi chose within the order, although a Jedi was not required to use a color that corresponded with their class. A green blade was the sign of the Jedi Consulars. Blue was the color associated with Jedi Guardians. Yellow was held for those among the Jedi Sentinels. For the purposes of the lightsaber's strength, these crystals functioned identically; color was the only variation. After the Great Jedi Purge, Emperor Palpatine razed many of the known crystal sites, making it more difficult to find crystals of any hue. After the rise of the New Jedi Order, however, the discovery of long-forgotten resources and the use of synth-crystals brought a variety of colors back to the Jedi's lightsabers. Unusual Variants Double-blade lightsaber Double-bladed lightsabers—a type of lightsaber that could emit a blade from both ends. Each blade could be activated independently of one another or simultaneously. The lightsaber design could allow for one hilt or two normal lightsabers attached together. This weapon was often more dangerous to the wielder than the opponent. It came to be known as a "Sith lightsaber" because it was preferred by the Sith. While Exar Kun was often credited as the first to construct a double-bladed lightsaber, the Tedryn Holocron stated that he had learned the technique from a Sith Holocron possibly assembled by exiles of the Hundred-Year Darkness.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Lightclub Great Lightsaber or Lightclub—Special focusing crystals and power systems enabled this rare lightsaber to project a blade up to 3 meters in length. These large lightsabers were generally used only by beings of immense stature. Gorc, a mutated Gamorrean Dark Jedi, used such a weapon. Lightwhip with her lightwhip.]] Lightwhip—an exotic variation of the lightsaber that only specially-trained Force-users could wield. It could either have a solid core of a lightsaber-resistant material (see below) or it could be a strand of pure energy. Like the lightsaber, it emitted a coherent beam of energy, but unlike the lightsaber's, it was long and flexible enough to be wielded like a whip. Known users of the lightwhip included Lumiya, Githany, Silri, Vianna D'Pow and Kit Fisto. Fiber-cord linked lightsaber Fiber-cord linked lightsabers—a form of the double bladed lightsaber, except that the hilts were joined by a fiber cord. More difficult to control than a double-bladed saber, the fiber cord joint of the weapon gave the wielder the benefit of striking from unexpected angles. Asajj Ventress's lightsabers were modified to accommodate a fiber cord link on occasion.Clone Wars Chapter 18 Lightsaber cane/staff Lightsaber cane/staff—The Veknoid Jedi Master Zao carried a weathered wooden cane, upon which he attached a lightsaber emitter. Although blind, Zao could still utilize the weapon with frightening accuracy. The Legacy Era Sith Darth Nihl also used a lightsaber staff. Lightsaber pike Lightsaber pike—a force pike modified to include a lightsaber emitter, resulting in a blade similar to those projected by the saber cane. It could be wielded by anyone skilled in the use of the force pike, and was used to great effect by the Emperor's Shadow Guard. Crossguard lightsaber Crossguard lightsaber—a form of a twin-bladed lightsaber with a second emitter coming out of the hilt at a 45-degree angle to the axis of the lightsaber. In addition to being one of the most unusual lightsaber designs, and subsequently the most rare, the hilt was also slightly curved. One of the few Jedi to use this lightsaber was Roblio Darté. Cutting power cuts through a blast door.]] A lightsaber blade was a massless form that neither radiated heat nor expended energy until it came into contact with something solid. The power of the energy blade was so great that it could cut through almost anything, although the speed through which it cut depended on the density of the subject. One important note about lightsaber wounds is that they rarely bleed profusely, even when a limb had been severed. This is because the energy blade cauterized the wound as it passed, and thus even a severe wound did not tend to bleed heavily. When cutting through dense material, the immense electromagnetic field generated by the arc causes resistance rather than letting solid matter enter and interrupt the arc. This gives the blade a feeling of being solid when immersed in dense material. Rarely, some solid materials can actually pass through the electromagnetic field and short out the arc. Other Electromagnetic energy fields and coherent energy are also repelled by lightsabers' arcs. These include most force fields, blaster bolts, and other lightsaber blades. Resisting the lightsaber Aside from the blade of another lightsaber, there were rare materials that could withstand a lightsaber blade, but with varying degrees of success: *'Cortosis', although a rare and expensive metal, was a common defense against lightsabers. One of the reasons it was so expensive was the need to refine it. Pure, unrefined, Cortosis ore was, for unexplained reasons, ionized and anyone who touched it would be killed instantly. There were three known methods of forging cortosis armor and weapons, each with varying effects: of cortosis weave.]] The first method was to make the armor or weapon with a cortosis weave, which utilized the ore's primary elements. When contacted by a lightsaber's blade, the cortosis fibers that were worked into the metal caused a surge that shorted out the energy blade. The lightsaber could be reactivated immediately, but it gave the opponent the momentary upper hand. The most common and inexpensive method employed during the Jedi Civil War was the use of a variant cortosis alloy that resisted the lightsaber blade itself, although it did not cause the lightsaber to deactivate. This enabled troops to fight Jedi or Sith blade-to-blade. The rarest type of cortosis came in the form of a refined metal with all the impure elements removed. Thus purified, there were no "weaker" metals for the lightsaber to damage, and unique conducting elements remained to short out the energy blade. This refined alloy, nicknamed a cortosis shield was most often employed as armor. *'Lightfoil' were small and elegant energy swords based upon lightsabers. They were popular among certain nobles of the Tapani sector, especially those that called themselves "saber rakes". Lightfoils were weaker than authentic lightsabers due to the poor quality focusing crystals used in their manufacture and the relatively low level of craftsmanship compared to Jedi artisans. They did not require any connection to the Force to create, and were fully usable by non-Force sensitives. *'Phrik', was a rare metallic compound that could withstand a lightsaber blade, although unlike the aforementioned metal, Phrik did not possess the ability to cause the blade to short out. Phrik was most notably used in the construction of the electrostaffs wielded by General Grievous's MagnaGuards. Other notable uses of Phrik included elements of Palpatine's lightsaber and Dark Trooper armor. *'Darkswords' were an ancient type of sword made from a special material that could parry lightsabers. Unlike cortosis, this material did not possess the ability to temporarily deactivate a lightsaber blade it made contact with. .]] *'Armorweave' was a cloth said to give some resistance to lightsabers, although the protection the reinforced material afforded was limited. *'Sith Alchemy' was employed during the eras of the first Sith Empire to augment the properties of metals so as to counter the seemingly unstoppable lightsaber. The Sith also made use of such elements as cortosis in the forging of their Sith swords. After the original Sith Empire, the most notorious use of Sith alchemy was in the construction and reinforcement of Darth Vader's armor. *'Mandalorian iron': A metal used by the Mandalorian warriors. *'Force Weapon': Weapons imbued with the power of the Force could be used to parry a lightsaber's blade without harm. *'Water': All lightsabers, unless specially made, would short out when they were submerged in water, due to rapid chain reactions and the instant overpowering of water on the blade. In rain, a lightsaber would steam up, but not short out.Clone Wars Chapter 19 Other counteracting materials existed in the galaxy, such as various energy shields. Some animals, such as lava dragons, were possessed of natural armor that reflected the blade. Superconductive materials (such as Ultrachrome) have a degree of resistance to lightsaber strikes. Lightsaber Combat Lightsaber Rituals Behind the scenes In the early incarnations of the Star Wars story, lightsabers were not exclusive to the Jedi and Sith. In fact, they were very mundane, being used by Rebel and Imperial troopers alike. George Lucas then limited the weapon to only the Jedi & Sith so as to give the weapon a unique feel. In the early rough draft of Star Wars in 1974, lightsabers were called "laserswords." Crystals first appear in the Star Wars mythos simply as an embedded decoration on the hilt in the A New Hope novelization. Aside from this single instance, there are no crystals mentioned in any of the movies or their novelizations. The Anakin/Luke lightsaber was made from a Graflex camera side-attach flash, while the Darth Vader lightsaber was made from a Micro Precision Products flash attachment in the original trilogy. The handle grips were made of rubber windscreen wipers, and D-rings were attached to the bottoms of the units so that they could be worn on a belt. The Obi-Wan lightsaber from the original trilogy was the most complex hilt at the time. It was assembled from parts of an Armitage Shanks Starlite model Handwheel, Browning ANM2 machine gun booster, WWI No.3 Mk.1 British Rifle Grenade and a Rolls-Royce Derwent Mk.8/Mk.9 Jet Engine Balance Pipe. During the initial editing of Return of the Jedi, Luke's lightsaber was blue. However, against the desert sky, the decision was made to change it to green for a better visual effect. In Attack of the Clones, Samuel L. Jackson made a special request for his character, Mace Windu, to carry a purple lightsaber. Lucas eventually had Mace Windu carry a violet-bladed lightsaber. It was the first instance in the Star Wars movies when a lightsaber color other than red, blue, or green appears. In the original trilogy, the blades were made from carbon rods and were easily broken during battle. In The Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones, lightsaber blades were made of resin hilts with a steel rod and were not easily broken, but were easily bent during fighting. However, the lightsabers used in Revenge of the Sith were made of fibertube consisting of three layers of fiberglass, three layers of carbon fiber and another layer called texalium. Lightsabers are usually shown having a rounded end. During the Yoda/Dooku duel in Attack of the Clones, a lightsaber was depicted with a pointed end for the first time. Pointed ends were featured much more prominently in Revenge of the Sith. Lightsabers have been inconsistently portrayed in the Star Wars films with regard to how light from the blade interacts with the environment. Lightsabers are not a source of light in the original trilogy. Although they glow, they do not illuminate their surroundings. In the prequel trilogy, however, they do. This inconsistency is due in large part to special effects limitations during production of the original trilogy. For some time it had been established that the blade of a lightsaber emitted no discernible heat. One could place their hand closely to the blade and feel nothing until their flesh made actual contact with the blade, in which case a considerable amount of energy was transferred from the blade to the body and the individual perceived distressingly high temperature. The first three Legacy of the Force novels stated that lightsabers do emit heat from their blades. Whether this was an oversight or a retcon attempt is unknown, but the Fate of the Jedi novel, Outcast, briefly mentions that lightsabers posses a containing force field around the blade which restricts the emission of heat. Since the author of the novel once wrote that lightsabers do emit heat in previous Star Wars novels, this may be an attempt to re-retcon the continuity in order to follow pre-established canon. The History Channel aired a special episode of Modern Marvels entitled Star Wars Tech. In this episode contemporary scientists agreed that a lightsaber blade, if one could be generated, would most likely be composed of plasma enclosed within a electromagnetic field. However, scientists disagree with the claim that lightsabers emit no heat and yet still manage to cut through various materials. Scientists claim that in order for plasma to cut through metal and flesh on contact, like the blade of a lightsaber does, the plasma would have to be ten times hotter than anything found on earth, or about 2 million degrees. This would make the lightsaber an impractical weapon for personal combat''Star Wars Tech''. In the Young Jedi Knights novel Lightsabers, Tenel Ka felt a cold sensation in her arm when it was accidentally severed off by Jacen Solo. Whether this occurs in select people or not is unknown. Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Jedi vs Sith'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel / junior novel * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''The Force Unleashed (novel)'' *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novel) *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Shadows of Coruscant'' in Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook *''Star Wars Invasion 1: Refugees, Part 1'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Blood Oath'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' }} Non-canon appearances *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Tales Volume 1'' *''Star Wars Tales Volume 2'' *''Star Wars Tales Volume 3'' *''Star Wars Tales Volume 4'' *''Star Wars Tales Volume 5'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' Sources *''Star Wars Gamer Magazine, Issue #8'' * * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force * * * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Squadrons Over Corellia *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' }} Notes and references External links * * Category:Lightsabers bg:Лазерен меч de:Lichtschwert es:Sable de luz fr:Sabre laser it:Spada laser ja:ライトセーバー hu:Fénykard nl:Lightsaber no:Lyssabel pl:Miecz świetlny pt:Sabre de Luz ru:Световой меч fi:Valosapeli sv:Ljussabel